THE MOST AWESOME COUPLE EVER
by Spazzu
Summary: The amazing adventures of Prussia and Yako! Possibly sexy, possibly fluffy, definitely AWESOME.
1. AWESOME

"Haha! That thing totally just blew up!"

"Mmm. They sure did."

Watching TV with Prussia was always an interesting experience for Yako. Particularly when there was a rather exciting action movie playing. He had a reaction and opinion for everything that happened. Whether he was amused with the thrilling fight scenes, the jokes, or if he just found it stupid...what he was thinking was usually voiced and rather loudly, as well. Fritz heard, Adler heard, and seeing as she was sitting right next to him, Yako most definitely heard.

And tonight, she had found herself reclining on the couch next to him, as he sat on the edge of his seat, watching some ridiculous movie about pterodactyls. She had hardly been paying attention, but from what she'd seen, some kids had been taken camping, people started getting eaten, and the military had been brought in. It was growing more and more ridiculous and the bad animation was starting to make it seem more like a comedy then a sci-fi horror.

"HAHAHAHA! I bet I could do that!" Prussia laughed loudly, pointing as a Pterodactyl got shot.

"But they still keep coming back...Wouldn't you be taking them out for good?"

He paused.

"...Yes! They wouldn't stand a chance!"

Yako felt a smile starting to tug at her lips; his energy and enthusiasm was almost contageous, even if it was just over a movie. And as he grew more and more involved with it, she started to grow more involved in watching his reactions. How he looked as he saw what happened. That grin on his face and light in his eyes. How his muscles tensed, almost as if he wanted a piece of the action himself. Always ready for battle...

Her mind and trail of thought was starting to wander as she took it all in.

She cradled her chin in the palm of her hand, elbow propped up on her knee. He started laughing and she heard a few gunshots and screeches. The noise started to grow louder and louder on the TV, and he was commenting on how 'badass' the movie was. Then, there was a slight change in his expression(the commercials had obviously started) and Prussia gave a glance her way, grinning still. Her staring wasn't left unnoticed and he started returning the look, though his expression changed to something more confused than anything.

"...General?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Hmm~? What is it?" she responded, smiling just a little more.

"...Do you need something?"

Yako shook her head, giving an amused grin. In return, she got a rather incredulous look. He tapped her forehead. Once, twice, and a third time.

Then, he found his wrist being gripped by the girl, hand pulled close to her. Prussia wriggled around a little, but for the most part allowed her, though it was obvious he had no idea what she was doing.

Abruptly, she snaked her tongue out to give the tip of his index finger a long, slow lick.

Now, Yako knew leather wasn't very tasty. His gloves weren't going to be any exception. So, as the material hit her tongue, she grimaced ever so slightly. However, the texture was starting to make up for it entirely, as was his reaction. Eyes widening, staring down cautiously at his wife.

"What are you doing-?" His voice was almost demanding, though genuinely curious.

She didn't respond and gave the finger another wet swipe, and another to the next finger as well. Prussia continued to watch, tense muscles now relaxing. A grin was starting to replace the confused expression he had on his face. He let her hold his wrist up for him, now almost expecting her to continue the task.

One more lick and she slowly took his forefinger into her mouth, teeth grazing and nipping at it. And as she started sucking on the digit, Prussia gave a quiet noise of approval. Hearing that, Yako felt a small sense of pride building up in her; all she could think now was to continue what she started. Tongue pressed along the bottom of the finger, and her own hand trailed gently up his arm, the country was already fumbling to get the jacket off, clearly eager.

Yako pulled back as he yanked the clothing off, and he frowned(or it could've been a pout.) She simply laughed at the look on his face and leaned in again, biting at the tip of his glove to pull it off.

"General, don't tease."

"I'd like to taste something other than leather, Prussia~" was what he got in response, taking his ring-finger into her mouth instead this time.

The man grinned, moving his other hand to stroke her hair as she kept up her task; she always was good at tasks involving her mouth. He gave another soft groan as her hand started to brush against his chest, across his collar bone and now-bare skin.

"...General..." he said, voice almost hushed.

"Mmm?" she responded; the sound felt ridiculously good on his skin.

"I think you'd look a lot better right now with something _else_ in your mouth."

That was a wicked look on his face and she pulled back after suckling just a little bit more and giving one last brush of her tongue. Then she gave a small laugh, watching as he almost struggled to get his belt off and pants unzipped. Moving closer to him, finger tips running up his thigh, she placed a hand closer to help him, lips brushing against his chest. This earned her another pleasing noise and as she got his pants pulled far enough down(along with his underwear), Yako gave a rather satisfied look at him. She ran a finger up his already hardening length, almost proud of the product of her earlier actions. Then, spitting in her palm, she wrapped her hand around him delicately, moving it up and down to push him all the way there.

Prussia moaned at the feeling, and as she lowered herself down, pressing her lips to his tip in a gentle kiss, he jerked forward in a demanding manner. Yako gave a coy smile, opening her mouth to take him into her mouth, warmth enveloping him. Moving down to pleasure him, he was growing overwhelmed by the feeling. She rubbed her tongue along the underside and recieved more moans; her movements only encouraged him to tangle his hand in her hair, guiding her to just the right spots. Swallowing, licking, and even making use of her hands...both of them were starting to forget what started this, her rather preoccupied with the taste and him the sensation.

The move had long since resumed, but at this point, no one was watching anymore.

And abruptly, without warning, as she moved down his shaft one more time, he went right on over the edge. Yako gave a startled squeak, overwhelmed by the sudden feeling and taste. He just gave a very, very satisfied noise, grip tightening, then going slack before stroking her head gently. Pulling back up, licking her lips, she gave him a rather bemused look as she moved into a more proper position. Prussia grinned in return, wrapping an arm around Yako to pull her close. She felt his lips brush her ear and sighed, leaning against him.

"...Hey, General. They blew up the fucking pterodactyl!"

"...Yeah. They...they sure did, Prussia."

--

Spazzu sez: MAN, IDK ANYMORE. I was bored, and started writing something, which turned into something else, which turned into something else, which came right back to the original concept. IDK. Its not really that good and I'll probably redo it later when I'm NOT SO LAZY AND FAAAAIL.

...

Lalala, Prussia/Yako.

LALALA, EDINGLY.


	2. SUPER AWESOME

_And I swear that you'll never be alone,_

_When you're lost, here I am,_

_Forever with your Soul,_

_We can make it through most anything if you can believe._

_--_

Yako stroked the back of Prussia's neck soothingly, leaning against the arm of the chair he was slouching in. It had been less then a month since they had retrieved Koenigsberg from Russia, and less then a month since they had moved in to their new home. It had been fine, together in a _real_ Prussian city, with _other_ Prussians, and a very pleased Prussia. It was even bringing Yako's mood higher then normal, seeing the man so genuinely _happy._ It was all figurative sunshine and rainbows, a happy ending as far as she could tell.

Then today had happened.

He had come home, clearly agitated and mussed up. Yako, distressed, had set right to interrogating the country on what had happened. He brushed it off almost instantly, claiming he just got into a small fight at a bar. Nothing to worry about, he was too awesome to get hurt! But she was growing far too used to that tone in his voice and sighed, taking on an incredulous look.

"What really happened?"

"...Russia." he spat, looking away from her.

She knew what that meant and touched gingerly at the bruises on his skin. Prussia winced, drawing away from the touch slightly, but relaxed as she settled on rubbing soothingly on a sore spot on his shoulder. An awkward silence filled the room and he now seemed very interested in the floor as she let out a sigh.

"He said you were going to die."

Yako raised a brow, leaning closer and continuing to rub. To her, that sounded more like a threat then a statement coming from Russia.

"What?"

"...Like Fritz..."

His voice was softer as he said this and it made Yako look away almost nervously. Death was only natural for a human like her, but...

"**You can't die.**" Prussia abruptly said, his voice hard.

She continued to look away, playing with her sleeve, "Prussia...I can't help being human..."

His body seemed to tense and he looked at her with a very serious expression. Yako turned back in time to catch the look and couldn't turn away.

She wasn't sure what was more noticeable in his face. The anger or the fear. But both upset her and all she could do was wrap her arms around him and whisper calm words to him.

She was young. She still had her whole life ahead of her. She wasn't going to leave him any time soon, and if she could help it, she never would.

She wasn't going to let him be alone again.

"I promise."

"...Good."

--

Spazzu sez: I HAVE A LOT OF MATH WORK TO DO.

aaaa sorry for fail writing.

Horee Shit, 'songfic' maybe? Lyrics are from Black Paper Moon. :


	3. AWESOME ELEVATOR

The elevator was very, very crowded. It felt like the button for every floor had been pushed(and it wouldn't be surprising if they had) and people continued to get on. Squeezed right into the corner, Prussia and Yako stood in near-silence as it became more and more packed. Prussia grumbled in frustration, but Yako simply stood patiently, almost serenely, backing up a little whenever there needed to be some room made. Of course, they just had to all be heading to the top floor. Gilbert complained under his breath as Yako leaned back against him.

Then, one more person got on; the last person that would be getting on as at this point, it was packed. Yako went back a little more, and Prussia's complaining faltered. A few things seemed to hit him at once. The elevator was growing hot with all the people...very hot. And now Yako was right there, pressing up against him. The height difference between them as well...

He could feel her soft curves(as subtle as they were) pressing against him. She looked up with a look that clearly said '_sorry about this..._'

But all he could do was stare back. The elevator jerked to a stop and she, without exactly meaning to, rubbed against him. The person who had been waiting for the elevator sighed audibly above the small crowd, and the door shut. With another shuddering lurch, they started moving again. Prussia shuddered a little as he felt her frame move against him again. Every stop, every floor, he felt her rubbing against him. As unintentional as it was, the feeling was intensely satisfying.

Reaching around just a little, he placed his hands on her hips to steady her. A smile played across the girl's lips and she leaned back just a little more, the proximity almost unbearable. He let out an almost inaudible moan and Yako looked up again curiously at the noise. The smile turned into a coy look as realization slowly dawned on her and she moved herself against him, creating a small amount of friction. She felt a shudder and the grip on her hips increased just a little.

She could feel him against her now, hardening and forcefully moving against her. One hand had moved stealthily under her skirt to rub her through her panties, moving to all the right spots in the perfect way. Yako returned the favor, running a hand up along his thigh to give a little extra stimulation. Prussia looked around the elevator, glad no one was looking. Grinning to himself, he used his thumb to push her panties aside, now stroking her directly. The texture of the leather gloves he was wearing made her press back just a little more.

Yako held a hand to her mouth to stifle a moan, putting more weight and moving a little faster against Prussia. He had an almost triumphant look on his face, lightly kissing the top of her head as he slid a finger inside her slowly. She shuddered and squeezed her hand, earning herself a satisfied groan from the country. The elevator seemed even hotter now as the couple silently touched eachother, pushing themselves closer and closer to the edge. The friction between them was heavy, and the thrill of other people being totally oblivious was overwhelming.

As Prussia added another finger, he went faster and deeper. Her face was flushed and she was biting the collar of her shirt to keep from making too much noise. He felt her fumbling with his pants, determined to feel him properly...undoing, unzipping, moving it all aside...she had him in her hand eventually and gave a long stroke. The sensation of skin on skin resulted in another moan from him and she started to move her hand.

As he listened to her tiny whimpers, Prussia started feeling himself engulfed in the pleasure. As Yako heard his own sounds and felt his hand, she trembled. When she whispered his name, it was absolutely too much. Neither of them were really noticing the floor numbers anymore, and they were growing more and more careless, completely forgetting everyone but themselves.

Prussia pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, and curled them down roughly.

"Nnn---Aah--!"

Yako's legs were shaking. He grinned...and pressed down, just a little more, and--

She came. And she was loud. Moaning, leaning back and gripping her hand against Prussia, she said his name, and she said it for the entire elevator to hear in a tone that could only ever be associated with something like this.

That, along with feeling her muscles clench around his fingers, and her hands, her closeness and the heat, sent Prussia right over along after he.

So. Heads turned to see the two, panting, flushed and hands in places they shouldn't be in public. A man cleared his throat. The elevator made a small 'ding!' All eyes looked back to the numbers. Ah, this was the floor.

Hurridly, the rest of the people got off, awkward and trying to forget what they just saw. Yako simply looked at Prussia and he looked at her. She drew her hand back to lick her fingers, grinning. They took a moment to revell in the newfound space and quiet the clearing of the elevator had brought and an almost lazy lull took ahold of them. They soon followed suit after the rest of the elevator and got off as well, content. Walking down the hall, hand in hand, the pleasure haze was still heavy.

--

Spazzu sez: So PWP it hurts. Oh well.

:


	4. AWESOME BLINDFOLD

The chains around Yako's wrists clinked against eachother as she adjusted her arms just a little bit. They weren't as uncomfortable as she thought they'd be; only a little cold against bare skin and restricting. They held her hands close together, arms extended above her head as she lay on the bed. She wasn't completely stripped down just yet, still having on her panties and skirt as well. Only her shirt, bra, bow and socks lay on the floor in a messy pile, carelessly thrown aside.

Next to her lay a strip of cloth; presumably, a blindfold.

"Are you ready, General?"

Looking back over, Prussia was standing at the end of the bed, bare-chested and grinning. There was something almost mischievious about the look he had as he ran a finger up her leg, up under the hem of the skirt. Yako gave a small laugh, at the sensation, wriggling a little. The chains clinked again and Prussia's grin only widened.

"Are you ready?" he asked again, leaning over and moving himself up onto the bed.

Yako nodded, smiling and fidgeting in anticipation.

"Y-Yeah. I'm ready!"

The warmth of his body, pressed up against her's made her give a sound of satisfaction. She could feel his fingers, working to pull her skirt down teasingly. Yako didn't bother to watch, however, preoccupied with keeping her gaze even with his. Prussia's lips brushed briefly against hers and she leaned up to keep them there, but he drew back with a teasing look. Giving a small pout, she lay herself flat again as he finally pulled her skirt down and threw it to the side, letting it land in the pile with the other clothes.

Yako shifted almost anxiously and he rested a hand on her stomach, almost as if she were an animal to be pet. Yako gave a shiver, and he moved to run his tongue along her neck. It earned Prussia another shiver and a tiny noise from the girl. And when she moved her hips up, he gently pushed her back down.

Reaching to the side, he took the cloth and carefully put it over her eyes, tying it so it would stay in place. A smug expression came over his face and he leaned down, giving a rather firm nip to her shoulder. She whimpered just a little. Then, his teeth sank in, earning a yelp. But as Prussia licked at the mark, she gave an almost unintentional, very soft moan. She had no idea where his mouth was going, where he was going to touch next...and it was a little thrilling.

Soon, he had marked her neck and shoulders well enough. Her skin was flushed and she was panting ever so slightly, wound up already. Prussia gave a small grin, tweaking a nipple just a bit. She arched her back again, giving an approving noise. A quick lick, another nip...

"G-Gilbert...Please..." Yako's voice was almost pleading, straining to move her hands just a little more.

Prussia waited for another moment, mouth preoccupied. Then, pulling away, he started to undo his own pants. Hearing the sound of the buckle and zipper, Yako eagerly pushed herself closer to his body, shuddering as she felt something hard pressing against her. Then, him working on pulling her panties off, slow and teasing.

"Alright, General." he almost crooned, but there was still an almost commanding edge in his voice.

The feeling of him inside her was overwhelming. She couldn't see anything, but Yako could feel everything. Every movement, the speed, his breath, her heartbeat. The sound of her own, thumping in her chest as he moved in and out, fast, but steady. His noises of pleasure and her own moans. She writhed a little, gasping his name as he continued to thrust.

"Gilbert...Gilbert-!"

The sound of his name on her lips...something about it send another rush of heat through Prussia. Everything was warm, but it felt even hotter now. Time was starting to be lost on him, and she was too overwhelmed with the sensation to notice.

When she came, he came. She gave a cry, and he felt her shudder around him. Panting and spent, he settled on slumping down on her, reaching to remove the blindfold. Blinking the spots from her eyes from the sudden increase in light, she looked at the country with a sleepy, adoring look.

"Ich liebe dich." she whispered.

"Ich liebe dich." Prussia replied, sounding rather smug, if a little tired.

--

Spazzu sez: Its 2:45 am. I don't even know anymore. I just wanted to finish this bloody thing before it rotted away on my harddrive. Turned out a lot different than I thought it would, blablabla. If there are any typos...I'll probably notice them later after its uploaded. S-Sob I can't wriiiite right now.

IT MAKES. NO SENSE. AHHH.

also,


	5. AWESOME LANGUAGE

"G-Guten morgen, Preußen..."

Prussia couldn't help but give a sleepy grin as Yako stammered out a sentence in German to him one lazy weekend morning. Slowly, he reached out to circle his arms around her, pinning her to his chest as they lay in bed.

"Guten morgen, meine prinzessin..."

A blush spread across the girl's face, which was slowly followed by a smile. She nuzzled against his collar bone and murmured a couple more words of greeting, the confidence in her voice wavering, but clearly building up from before.

Through the past few months, Yako had been slowly starting to work her way through learning the German language. She wanted to make some effort for Gilbert, so she had sat herself down and started to work at it, and hadn't stopped since then. Her prounounciation had improved drastically, as had her vocabulary and overall grasp of the language as she continued to study German, and Prussia couldn't help but feel proud. But at the same time, he always had to fight back a grin as he listened to her talk. Her accent was still quite heavy, and at times, she sounded similar to a poorly done translation, struggling with the words in German.

"W-Wie geht es dir, m-meine Liebe?" she muttered against his skin.

He stroked her hair, almost contemplatively as he thought about the question. He was feeling quite a few things, but he wanted to make it simple enough for her to understand. He was sure she wouldn't quite get it if he told her "erregbar," as true as it was while listening to her talk like this.

"Gut, und dir?"

"Sehr gut!"

Another grin spread across his face and he idly twirled a lock of hair around his finger, watching her expression and listening to her breathing. This was _his_ General, _his_ soldier, _his _wife. Everything about her was his and the thought of that sent a warm sensation up his spine and his grin widened.

"Yako..."

"Hmm?"

She tilted her head up a little to look at him curiously.

"Du bist schön. Du bist mir lieb..."

It took a few moments for the words to sink in, and then he could see her scrambling to translate what he said. German to English to Japanese...or German to Japanese? He didn't really care. All that mattered was the moment it dawned on her, the red tint that came to her cheeks and then the smile that followed afterwards.

"Ich liebe dich, meine Liebe." she whispered in return, very slowly and carefully, sounding the words out. She seemed determined not to stumble over this sentence, giving a warm look.

He held her closer and nuzzled against her head affectionately. She gave a similar gesture back, wrapping her own arms around his neck and giving a soft, content sigh.

"I love you so much..."

The rest of the morning passed with only a couple words exchanged between them as they lounged in the bed together. Prussia was more than content to lay there with her as well, giving the occasional kiss and loving stroke along her spine.

"Danke..." he murmured against her hair, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hmm? For what?"

"...For being the best damn citizen."

--

Spazzu's notes: HELLO, I CAN'T SPEAK GERMAN.

Enjoy.


	6. AWESOME LETTERS PT1

Prussia stared out the window, a small frown on his face as he looked at the sky. It had only been a couple of days since Yako had flown out to return home to visit family, yet he was already growing impatient and wanting her home. She would be gone for a few weeks, but he wanted her home now. She was his wife and it was getting a little quiet in the house, save for the PyoPyo of Adler and occasional nibbling of Fritz.

But without Yako, who was going to listen to how awesome his day was? West was starting to grow tired of the calls every day, just so he could laugh loudly and brag about the "awesome potato" he ate and the "fucking badass movie" on TV.

"Bruder...please. I am in the middle of important paperwork right now. I cannot go to every blog entry you have made today." he remembered being told earlier by a rather exhasperated Germany.

Poor Prussia was running out of things to do, though. Giving an annoyed sound, he sat up and shut the curtains a little more forcefully than he normally would. Adler peeped curiously on top of his head and the former country sighed.

"This really isn't awesome, is it, Adler?"

Another peep was given in return and he idly tugged at a few hairs on his head. Prussia laughed and waved his hand, giving an amused "Stop that!" as he walked across the room towards the front door to check the mail. Humming, he retrieved the small pile of letters at the base of the door and started to sift through them.

"Boring, boring...who gives a shit..."

Then one caught his attention. He knew that handwriting and tore into the letter right away and began to read it.

"Mein liebster Gilbert,

I made it to Japan safely and I'm with my family right now. I got to eat at my favorite restaurant the night I got here! The food there is as delicious as I rembered and as much as I love the food in Germany, I really wish we could get something like this there near the house...

But food aside, I really miss you a lot! I accidentally packed a pair of your gloves when I left without realizing and I hope you didn't need them for anything. I found them when I was unpacking and worried, but I didn't call because I thought you might be busy. I'll make it up to you, I promise! Maybe I could send them in the mail to you...? I don't know when they'd arrive, though. I should check that out and see if I can.

The weather here is nice and the cherry blossoms are absolutely everywhere. I put a photo inside of them so you could see! Maybe one day you can come with me and see all this for yourself, including my family. You'd like them a lot, though my mother's cooking is something to avoid at all costs. Really, I have no idea how she's survived without me being over here to make dinner for her...

I hope you're behaving and taking good care of Fritz and Adler. If I come home and find you let them have beer, you will be in a lot of trouble. I mean it, Gilbert! I love you very much.  
And make sure you check out the photos I attached, okay?

Alles Liebe,

Yako"

As he finished the letter, he found himself grinning so much. Seeing her handwriting here on the paper, telling him all about what she was doing made him feel a little less lonely. He needed this and it came at the perfect time. Setting the letter aside, he pulled out the photos that had been attached. The trees in bloom, pink petals falling to the ground with people walking under them, couples holding hands. What looked to be Yako's mom, waving, and other various pictures of friends.

And then a picture of his wife, wearing his gloves.

Just his gloves.

Sprawled out on her bed, the flushed, sultry look seeming to face him and leather gloves sliding across the skin just under her navel. Prussia could see the slick shine on her fingers, the red in her cheeks and pleasure-hazed expression on her face giving every detail about what was going on in this photo away. His grin widened and his pants felt just a little tighter as his eyes roamed all over the photo. Disappointed that there wasn't more, he went to the bedroom and searched for his own camera that he was sure he had left around somewhere, stripping down and getting ready to return the mail to let her know how he was doing.

Prussia was sure she missed her husband just as much and deserved to know how the family was doing.

Yako was having a wonderful time, to say the least. She hadn't seen her mother in ages and meeting up with Kanae and the rest of her friends was such an enjoyable experience. Of course she missed her home in Germany, but for the most part, her mind was distracted with revisiting restaurants, her school and other places she used to frequent while she had been living here. But every night, when she returned home and was winding down for bed, she pulled on the gloves she had accidentally packed and began to strip down.

Soon, she found herself bare except for the gloves and sprawled out on the bed, delicately moving her fingertips across her bare skin. Shuddering, she let out a satisfied sigh as she idly moved her hands around her breasts. Soon, she was rubbing, pinching and teasing at her nipples, hips bucking upwards. Yako's chest was always so sensitive and she found her eyes slowly closing as she became lost in the overwhelming sensation of her own hands and the feeling of leather. The feeling of Prussia's gloves, reminding her of her husband and when they would have sex. He was much rougher than this, but this is how it would go for now.

Soon, her hands would go lower, running her fingers along her slit. She was already so wet, dripping from the previous play and excitement of the thoughts of her husband. Cautiously, she teased a fingertip against her clit and let out another moan. Yako would eventually have to bite down on her pillow to keep completely quiet and hide the sounds from her mom. Working herself, she would go at it for some time, body growing hot and breath speeding up. And finally, she would hit the peak. Yako's body would go into spasms and convulsions of pleasure, her orgasm overwhelming her entire mind and body.

Panting and exhausted, she reached over and grabbed the camera off her bedside table. It had been a nightly thing now, masturbating and taking a photo of the post-orgasm haze to send to Gilbert. She had started to send letters every day, the contents of each letter becoming less and less substantial and more her writing out her fantasies. Grabbing a piece of paper, she started to write the new letter.

"Today I kept thinking about you, everywhere I went. I missed you so much, and my lips felt dry without your mouth and tongue to keep them wet. When I got home, all I could do was touch myself and moan your name. It was hard to keep myself quiet, muffling my moans with a pillow...

Thinking about you, I just got so wet and couldn't stop myself from teasing my clit. I kept imagining it was you, wearing your gloves. I wanted it so badly and couldn't stop. I have a photo of what it looked like afterwards. Maybe next time I can get a photo during it.

I hope you send something back to me one of these times. Or atleast you're looking at these and pleasuring yourself to them...I miss you. I want you inside me, Gilbert. Feel you working in and out of me before filling me full of your cum..."

She was panting as she kept writing, starting to touch herself again as she wrote. Eventually, she couldn't do it anymore, hand shaking too much. She finished up the letter and took the camera to take a few more photos of her playful session. Finally exhausted, Yako collapsed back. She would send the letter in the morning, but for now...sleep.

"Yako! A letter arrived for you from Germany."

The blonde girl was so happy to hear this from her mother the next day as she sat at the breakfast table, eating the rather apallingly large meal she had prepared for herself.

Her mother dropped the letter infront of her and Yako took it. Quickly finishing up her meal, she went to take the dishes to the sink. Yako's mother raised a brow and watched her rushing through this.

"Something you have going on today?" she asked, going to help with the dishes.

"Just want to read the letter," she replied, smiling, "I'll be in my room for a little bit."

Heading up to her room, she shut the door and locked it. Opening the letter, she went to sit on the bed and read what he had written. Her face turned bright red the moment she laid eyes on it. His first letter was written almost exactly like her last one.

"My fucking awesome General,

I miss you so god damn much. Every night that I've been without you, I've been masturbating and saying your name. Its not as good as what you could do for me, but sometimes if I think hard enough, I can cum almost as hard as when I'm inside your tight pussy. I think about thrusting in there, hard and deep, making you scream my name.

Sometimes I think about scratching down your back and pulling your hair, because we're fucking doggy style on the kitchen table. Its really fucking sexy and I think about that one a lot. Once you were in the awesome military outfit, hahaha! It was so god damn hot, General! I think we need to do it one day, ja?

Last night, though, when I was touching myself, I imagined you underneath me in bed, and begging me to do you in the ass. I totally did! It was so fucking awesome! You were tight and screaming my name, begging for more and more~!

Then I imaginary-came all over your back! Fuck yeah!

You better come home soon! I'm going to rock your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for a week! HAHAHA!

I put in some photos, yeah? Enjoy it, my awesome General!"

Yako found herself rereading this letter over and over again, not even registering the fact that there were photos attached right away. Then, slowly, she looked at the photos.

Prussia was in every one of them, member in hand and stroking. He was never the best at photogrophy, some of these very shaky, out of focus and not all that great. One didn't really even have him in the shot, but the ones that she could make out made her start to pant. His face was screwed up in pleasure, eyes shut and skin slick with sweat. He was rock hard, in his hand and clearly close to climaxing. The last photo encased was him flopped back on the bed, covered in his own seed and grinning at the camera with that full-of-himself-grin.

"...God damn, Gilbert."


	7. AWESOME LETTERS PT2

The letters became a thing that Yako and Prussia looked forward to every time they checked the mail. Prussia would sift through letters, licking his lips at the thought of seeing his wife naked and masturbating, the words in her letters turning him on and making him even more eager for her to get home.

"I slid my fingers into myself today, and the sensation of your gloves made me so wet. I was dripping and I explored until I found the perfect spot to press against.

I screamed your name as I came and I almost got caught that time. I said that I was sleeping and didn't know I was talking, but I'm not sure they believed me. I was drooling and covered in sweat. It was worth it, though...I can't wait for you to make me come that hard when I get back."

When his eyes scanned these words, he could already feel himself hardening. He'd lock the front door and drop his pants right there, masturbating as he read the letter the first time over. Panting, he closed his eyes and imagined his wife there, hands moving as fast as his and moaning as loud as him.

Finishing across the carpet, he'd be panting, leaning back against the wall. Even though she was so far away, he found himself loving her more and more. All the way in Japan...but still making him cum this hard. Idly lifting his hand to his mouth, he licked the residue up and shuddered.

"Come on, General...I-It's time for you to come home..."

* * *

Yako was the same way at this point. The longer she had been away from her husband, the more wound up she was getting. She missed feeling him inside her, and the intimacy they had between eachother. Even his ridiculous photos that were taken with a lack of skill and clarity send a rush through her body. She loved every inch of his body...from that stupid grin on his face, to his clear rushed eagerness in masturbating.

She was sure her family had started to catch on now what was going on as well at this point. Every time she got a letter, she would excuse herself to a private area. Whether it was her room, or the bathroom, she would not stop until she had satisfied herself over the photos. Sometimes his letters were a bit ridiculous, too, but she had come to expect that from him and they still turned him on.

"God, the fantasies are getting so fucking hot. You let me choose what you're going to wear and you always do what I want to do. Last night, I got to fuck your tits! It felt so good, I can't believe it! I miss your awesome tits and feeling them. When you get home, I'm going to suck on them, ja? Or I'll do what I did in my fantasy!

I also thought about you begging me to cover you in my cum! It was so fucking hot! I came and came, and you were dripping~! You started to lick it up, but I still kept finishing on you until I couldn't go anymore! I wanted to fuck you so hard afterwards, but I was to tired so that was not so awesome. But once I felt better, I imaginary-fucked you! It was grab-the-headboard sex and you screamed so loud, we got the police called on us! HAHAHAHA! It was so fucking awesome!

Can you send me a picture of you with something in your mouth? I want to pretend you're sucking me off tonight! Fuck yeah!

I put in some photos of me using some of your vibrators, alright? I did wash them afterwards! But I thought you'd find it awesome."

Looking at the photos, Yako did find herself licking her lips at that. Stretched wide and moaning, drooling all over, her husband stroking himself as he felt the vibrations inside him. In response, she went to get the camera, a spare vibrator she brought with her and to get something to send him back. Halfway through, it ended up somewhere else, but it was only more photos for Gilbert.

Despite being so far away, they still managed to share love for one another.

Soon, the last week of her being in Japan was over. Yako had finished packing her bags, carefully placing all the photographs and letters underneath her clothing in the bag and had bid goodbye to her family.

"It was nice seeing you again, mom." she said, giving her a hug.

"It was nice seeing you as well," her mother responded, smiling warmly, "Visit us a little more, okay? And maybe next time, you can bring this German that stole you away from us so we can meet him."

Yako laughed and nodded, "Alright, I'll bring Gilbert with me next time. I'm sure it'd be interesting for you two to meet."

And with that, she headed to the airport. Proceeding through the rigors of the security and managing, she sat down to finally wait for her plane at her gate, humming plesantly as she waited. Soon enough, she was on her plane and heading home to her husband who was already at the airport, far too early.

* * *

Of course he didn't need to be there yet, but at this point he was so ready for her to come home and so impatient, he just wanted her to be there right then. It was a five hour flight for Yako, and Prussia continued to wait for her. Adler kept him company, peeping on his head and generally bothering the people around him, but regardless, he continued to wait.

When the plane landed, Prussia stood up. He kept watching for her to come out into baggage claim, fidgeting.

"She'll be home soon, Adler!"

The bird pyo'd in response to him, just as excited for her to come home as Prussia. He missed getting delicious seeds! And Fritz was missing his mommy, wanting some carrot treats, of course.

Then he saw her, bag in tow. The moment they spotted eachother, they were drawn together, smiling, laughing and pulling eachoher into an embrace. It was almost as if they hadn't seen eachother in years, clinging to eachother affectionately and locking lips desperately. Eyes closed, swaying gently on the spot, the kiss seemed to last forever. When they slowly pulled away, Yako smiled up at her husband.

"I missed you, Gilbert."

"And I missed you, General."

Another small kiss between the couple, and a small noserub, Yako running through Gilbert's hair. Rubbing his scalp lightly, she whispered a couple affectionate phrases in German to him, smiling.

"I fucking love you, General...Its like I've fallen in love with you all over again," he muttered, resting his forehead against her own, "God damn..."

Smiling sweetly, Yako hugged him a little tighter.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, my country."

And together, they proceeded home, Yako's arm around his waist and his hand gently rubbing her rear. He was ready to finish what they had started with those letters and give her a proper welcome home.


End file.
